<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trauma-induced martyrdom yields poor results by MementoMemoriam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032370">trauma-induced martyrdom yields poor results</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMemoriam/pseuds/MementoMemoriam'>MementoMemoriam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Panic Attacks, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMemoriam/pseuds/MementoMemoriam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kid, listen to me. You are safe here in the arctic. Don’t go getting yourself involved in battles you don’t need to fight. You are not TommyInnit, so I suggest you stop acting like him before you find yourself in the same place he is.”</p>
<p>- - -<br/>Or Technoblade begins to notice some dangerously familiar qualities in his newest mentee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Technoblade, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I sped run making this after Ranboo's latest lore stream. I might continue it if people enjoy it, but for now here it is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The punch comes out of nowhere. Well, not exactly nowhere considering it was Ranboo who asked for this. Still, the hybrid falls with a thud against the snowy ground as the shadow of his mentor looms over him in disapproval. He looks away in shame and raises a hand to his face as begins to feel the skin beneath his fingers swell. That’s definitely going to leave a mark...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ranboo, if you’re not going to take this seriously then we should just stop,” Techno shakes his head and holds a hand out for his mentee. Ranboo takes it gratefully brushing the snow off his trousers as he stands up in a hurry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I’m sorry about not paying attention, but I swear I’ll try harder. One more time. I’ll get it eventually I swear.” Ranboo needs this. There is no way he can defeat Dream if he doesn’t learn how to fight and protect those he cares about. His mentor sighs and gets into position once more begrudgingly. Ranboo wanted to jump straight to sword training but Techno refused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kid, I know you’re rich, but you can never count on that to get you out of trouble. What happens if you’re disarmed? What happens if they catch you off guard? We are not starting with swords until you know how to throw a punch, and that’s final.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words echoed in Ranboo’s mind as he moved into position. He stared across as his mentor stood looking almost bored waiting for Ranboo to once again make the first move. They had been going at this for almost an hour now, and Ranboo had barely gotten a hit in on his superior. Nevertheless, he pushed forward aiming to at least land a hit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo rushed towards his mentor with his fists raised and aimed a blow at his mentor’s right side. The piglin hybrid did not seem phased as he easily dodged and aimed a kick at the enderboy’s ankle. The boy stumbled, and Techno quickly restrained him before releasing him into the snow. The boy fell flat with a disappointed sigh. He truly thought he had it that time. He wasn’t even sure where he was going wrong. No matter what he did it seemed Techno was three steps ahead. He knew the man had much experience on the battlefield and the man’s bloodlust was unmatched, but Techno seemed to not have even broken a sweat as he stared down at his student laying pathetically in the snow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo sighed as he pushed himself up onto his knees, ready to get up and fully fight his mentor again when the man in question quickly turned and started walking back to the cabins. “Well, Ranboo, that was interesting, but I’m beat. We can continue tomorrow if you want, but judging by that mark on your cheek, I think you should take a break for a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes, but didn’t let them fall. Was that really it? The man was continuing to walk away and with it any chance the boy had at defeating Dream. There was no way he could do it in the state he was in now, Techno even said so. He was completely useless. He couldn’t protect himself, and more importantly, he couldn’t protect Tubbo. He wouldn’t be able to protect Michael. Dream had already won and the boy hadn’t even done anything. It was pathetic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno, oblivious to the spiral his student had just entered, turned around to make a quip about how the boy should not feel discouraged after his first training session. However, he was only met with the sight of Ranboo curled in a tight ball with his fingers almost painfully ripping at the split strands of black and white hair. Techno quickly turned and crouched next to the boy and grabbed his wrists gently. Techno wasn’t sure where the panic attack had come from considering the boy seemed fully on board with the idea of training with Techno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You want me to train you?” the piglin stared confused up at the awkward enderman. While Techno had been itching to spar in the days following the destruction of L’manburg. The voices had been whispering for blood, but Techno ignored them instead going out on week-long expeditions for Woodland Mansions. The totems had been a plus but fighting mobs and pillagers barely kept the voices at bay. Techno wasn’t opposed to training the enderboy considering, but looking at the state of the lanky teen now, Techno knew that it would be no simple task.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy in question nodded excitedly unconsciously bouncing on the balls of his feet. Techno continued to stare blankly. “May I ask why?” Although Techno had already made up his mind, he wanted to know what had prompted the boy to ask. The server was relatively at peace for the moment. Even with the Egg spreading, the arctic was so far removed it raised no issues for the inhabitants. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, I was just curious, ya’know? I know you and Phil are super good at fighting, and I’ve always been meaning to learn, so who would be better to learn from than you? But if you don’t want to it’s fine! I understand that you’re busy. I mean, of course, you’re busy, you’re Technoblade! There is probably stuff with the syndicate that needs to be done, so-” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kid, slow down,” Techno interrupted him, “Of course, I’ll help you train, but I was just worried that someone was causing trouble with you. You know that if anyone threatens you, you can come to me or Phil straight away, right? The syndicate sticks together.” He gave the teen a small reassuring smile, in hopes of calming him down. However, Ranboo only stiffened even more.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy gave a stiff nod before quickly leaving the syndicate room with nothing more than a “See you later, Techno!” before disappearing into the elevator. Techno gave a confused wave but chalked it up to nerves before going back to looking through the piles of notes from their latest meeting.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking back, Techno should have pressed more, but there was no point in worrying about that now. He carefully removed the boy's hands from his head and held his wrists gently. “Ranboo. Come on kid, you need to breathe. Can you do that for me?” He gently helps guide the boy until his breathing becomes less laboured and the fog behind his eyes clears enough that the boy is able to look Techno in the eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the boy calmer, Techno gives a hesitant smile. “Good. That’s good. Gods, kid, you scared me there. Are you okay? What happened? I thought you said you were okay with training? I’m sorry if I pushed you too hard. Maybe we should stop training for a while…” he trails off staring at the crumpled form of the boy laying in the snow. He really should not have pushed the kid as hard as he did, but he was sure the kid could handle it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno was broken from his worried thoughts as Ranboo quietly protested, “We can’t stop training. Please, Techno. You don’t understand. I need to do this. I can’t wait until I’m ready. I don’t have that luxury. I need to be able to fight.” Techno sat shocked as he heard the younger’s words. Before he could respond, the boy sat up with determination in his eyes. “I have 3 lives Techno. I can afford to be reckless. I’d prefer to be prepared, but if you won’t train me it won’t stop me from doing what needs to be done. I have to fight, so please don’t make me be reckless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno quickly stood up from the snow and stared down at the boy. “Don’t say that! You of all people should not be saying that!” he spits down at the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo quickly followed his mentor as he stood shakily across from the angered man. “What do you mean I shouldn’t be saying that? I need to protect the people I care about! Nobody else can, so I have to! Surely, you must get this Techno?” he pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid, listen to me. You are safe here in the arctic. Don’t go getting yourself involved in battles you don’t need to fight. You are not TommyInnit, so I suggest you stop acting like him before you find yourself in the same place he is.” he spat watching the kid flinch as the words register in his brain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tears threatened to return as Ranboo shakily asked, “And what is that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy, as annoying as the kid was, got involved in a lot of things he shouldn’t have had to, and while most of the time it was partly his own fault, he was too young to have fought for that long. He constantly felt the need to play the hero, to be the Theseus of this story, and good things never happen to heroes, Ranboo.” Techno sighed remembering the words he once yelled across the battlefield as Tommy’s tear ridden face stared back in betrayal. “Don’t follow down the same path. I won’t let you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Techno turned on his heel and began to retreat back to his cabin, fully intending on the conversation being over. He was stopped, however, by a quiet “Thank you, Techno. I promise to make you proud.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The piglin hybrid stopped in his tracks before whispering an even quieter, “You don’t have to, kid.” With that, he continued towards the cabins with the plans for the syndicate’s next meeting. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo has the same reckless spark in his eyes. He carries himself in the same way as if the weight of the world rests on his shoulders. The kid speaks in the same defensive way as if afraid that he’ll be silenced. </p><p>When Techno first took Ranboo in, he reasoned that he saw a little of himself in the young hybrid, but he’s forced to face the truth. Ranboo reminds Techno of Tommy more than he’d like to admit, and that fact is enough to strike fear in Techno’s heart. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno never gets to even talk to Phil about his ideas for their next meeting. It is the same night as the training incident. Techno sits aimlessly staring at the fireplace in front of him. He absentmindedly pets Steve’s fur as he goes over the events of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows his words were harsh, but he meant them fully. Techno had far from forgiven Tommy for his betrayal, but he can’t help but feel the burning anger within him dissipate into a pitiful regret when he thinks of the boy. Denying his care for the boy is futile. Techno, despite what many believe, is weak. He knows if Tommy miraculously returned to him, he would be helpless to do anything but welcome him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Tommy will never return to Techno’s cabin. He’s dead. Ranboo delivered the news himself to the syndicate during their first official meeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno remembers the moment as he felt his chest constrict so tight in his chest that the only thing he could do was bark out a harsh laugh in disbelief. Tommy couldn’t be dead. It just wasn’t possible. That kid had cheated death more times than he could count. To be beaten to death in a dingy prison cell? It just wasn’t possible, but Techno caught Ranboo’s pale face across the table and knew it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hasn’t fully come to terms with the fact still, but he’s slowly getting there. He thought training with Ranboo would help fill his days, but it appears the ghost of TommyInnit haunts him in more ways than one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo has the same reckless spark in his eyes. He carries himself in the same way as if the weight of the world rests on his shoulders. The kid speaks in the same defensive way as if afraid that he’ll be silenced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Techno first took Ranboo in, he reasoned that he saw a little of himself in the young hybrid, but he’s forced to face the truth. Ranboo reminds Techno of Tommy more than he’d like to admit, and that fact is enough to strike fear in Techno’s heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno wants to hunt down anyone who pushed the boy to this point, but Techno has no clue where to even start. Ranboo is sort of a people-pleaser, and is basically friends with everyone on the server, so it leaves little options on Techno’s “Stab for Ranboo” List. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Techno rubs his fingers into his temples as he hears the voices grow louder at the thought of protecting Ranboo. He can already feel the headache pulsing in his skull as he desperately tries to block out the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voices still, however, at the sound of footsteps outside his window. Techno freezes, reaching for his axe as he peers out the window. The view is a little obscured by the flurry of snow, but he can make out the lanky figure of Ranboo trudging through the blizzard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno relaxes marginally, but continues to watch as the boy heads towards the nether portal. Face scrunching in concern, Techno reaches for his cloak and some spare invis pots before rushing out of the cabin after the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snowchester hasn’t changed much since the last time Techno visited. The lanterns bring a small sense of warmth despite the blankets of snow that cover every surface in the commune. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches as Ranboo makes his way into Tubbo's cabin. Techno can’t help but feel a little bitter as he realizes Ranboo failed to mention his connection with the ex-president of L’manburg. Techno stalks closer to the door of the cabin as he hears Tubbo’s voice within.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo! Finally you’re here! We were just talking about the plan to…” his voice trails off. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo sighs, “It’s nothing, Tubbo. Just had a long day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You look really tired. Maybe you should get some rest, and we can wait until tomorrow morning to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Ranboo shouts before continuing in a much softer tone, “No. I’m sorry, but it can’t wait. If we’re going to do this, we can’t wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Techno can wonder what this plan is, he is interrupted by a third voice entering the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo’s right.” Techno’s blood runs cold. “If we plan to kill Dream, we can’t hesitate. We can’t give him the time to prepare, he’s too powerful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s alive, and there’s only a door that separates him and Techno. The voices become a flurry of shouts telling Techno to </span>
  <em>
    <span>move, go, get inside, don’t let him slip away again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can stop himself, Techno is bursting through the door to the cabin. He first catches sight of Ranboo and Tubbo who stare back with twin looks of shock. Techno stares blankly back as he begins to feel the universe is playing a cruel joke on him. Maybe Tommy was dead after all. Maybe he’s truly gone off the deep end and is just hallucinating the voice of his enemy, friend, <strike>brother</strike>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno whirls around, and there he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy” he breathes out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno remembers finding Tommy after he escaped exile. The boy looked rough and certainly needed to take better care of himself, but he was still Tommy. The boy didn’t hesitate to curse and shout and annoy Techno like he always did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy standing before him now is but a shell of that Tommy. He holds himself with such caution that even the slightest wrong move could cause him to shatter. His skin is pale only contrasted by the countless bruises which litter his face and arms. His typical red shirt looks a size too big as if he hadn’t eaten in weeks. He looks... dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stares back at Techno with a mixture of fear and resignation. He slowly shifts on his feet before asking, “What are you doing here, Techno? We’re kind of busy here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno quickly turns around, embarrassed at forgetting the existence of Tubbo and Ranboo. Right. He’s here because he followed Ranboo. The kid was obviously up to no good, and the presence of TommyInnit and Tubbo certainly proves it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you see… I was following Ranboo here because I had a sneaking suspicion that he was looking to throw himself into the first sign of danger, like someone I know, and wow! Would you look at this? I was right! Now I think the more important question is what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three look amongst themselves nervously before Tommy answers, “We’re going to kill Dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh? No, no, no. No you three are not.” he quickly interjects. Before any of them can protest, he continues, “Tommy, you look half-dead right now. Ranboo, you are in no position to fight right now. Tubbo, aren’t you on your last life? You three are not going to kill Dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the words leave his mouth, the three boys instantly begin to shout various protests. Tommy curses, Tubbo defends his abilities, but Ranboo steps forward and faces Techno head on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno. You don’t understand. We have to kill Dream. He’s too dangerous. He killed and revived Tommy. He threatened to kill Tubbo. He is able to control-” Ranboo shakes his head. “He needs to be stopped before others get hurt. Nobody else is going to do anything, so we have to do it ourselves. Now stop getting in our way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno sighs. “Kid, listen to me. I don’t know how many times I need to repeat this before you understand, but I will. You do not need to be the hero. You don’t need to fight.” He glances back at Tommy and Tubbo. “None of you do. You’re kids. You shouldn’t have to fight for your lives. So, no. You are not going to fight Dream, and that’s final.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno watches as Ranboo’s face scrunches and his breaths quicken. He frantically looks up at Techno with a mixture of anger and fear on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno, you really don’t understand. I don’t have the luxury to sit back. I need to fight. I need to be able to protect-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who will protect you?” Techno questioned. “Have you considered for even a moment that there are people who care about you as well? That want to protect you? Don’t you think that they would want you to be safe? That they would be sad if you…” he trails off before he lets himself go too far. He can feel Tommy’s eyes boring into his skull, but ignores it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen. I know I do a poor job showing it, and I’m sorry about that. I’m sorry you thought otherwise, but I do care about you. Even if it doesn’t feel like it right now, you are safe, kid. I’ll make sure of it, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno turns to look at Tubbo and Tommy standing off to the side. That’s right. Ranboo wasn’t the only one who’d be in danger. Techno glances once more at Ranboo before turning his gaze to the duo across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all are safe” he corrects. “You don’t need to fight anymore. You certainly all have done enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy raises his gaze to Techno, and Techno waits for the cursing, the shouting, the accusations of betrayal, but they never come. Tommy just quietly asks, “But what about Dream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>are not going to kill Dream.” Techno lets the smile grow on his face as the voices grow louder. “I am.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there it is! I got a little carried away with the whole Tommy thing, and now I'm genuinely starting a second companion fic about Techno and Tommy. It's not my fault entirely. Protective Techno is my shit. </p><p>Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed! I might also write a final part with Techno fulfilling his promise if people enjoy this chapter as well, so there's that. Thanks for reading though! I genuinely appreciate it! :]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>